


Nella nebbia, verso casa

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/teatime.html">Tea Time, quarta edizione: 03. Cavallo</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/debiti.html">Debiti ficcynosi, (Chu) The Tarot Café: Nebiros/Aaron - Nebbia</a></p><p>– Nonononono! Fammi scendere! – piagnucolò Aaron, terrorizzato sia di cadere, sia di toccare quel cavallo spaventoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nella nebbia, verso casa

– Davvero Pamela sta bene?

Nebiros non si chinò a guardare il viso di Aaron, perché temeva che persino lui potesse leggere nel suo sguardo la verità; no che non stava bene: solo il giorno prima, dopo secoli di tormenti e certezze, nel giro di una manciata di minuti, aveva scoperto che tutta la sua esistenza era stata il gioco crudele di Berial. L’amore di Ash, il buon Ash, dall’animo nobile, che la gente del villaggio di Pamela aveva chiamato “santo”, che lei aveva amato con assoluta dedizione ogni singolo giorno della sua vita immortale, l’aveva tradita, preferendo la sua egoistica felicità a quella di colei che tanto lo aveva a cuore; Berial, l’oscuro demone che aveva dannato ogni momento felice della sua esistenza, ucciso sua madre e Ash, era Bellus, l’unico amico che l’avesse accompagnata negli ultimi decenni, restituendole una bizzarra sensazione di famiglia. E glielo aveva rivelato solo il giorno  _dopo_ , dopo averle dichiarato il suo amore, dopo aver fatto l’amore, dopo aver rimesso insieme i pezzi del suo cuore.

Tipico di Berial, o comunque volesse farsi chiamare quel bastardo di suo fratello:  _adorava_  tessere intrighi impossibili, gettare chi aveva la disgrazia di incorrere nelle sue cure nella disperazione e nel caos, per poi ammettere, alla fine, che lo aveva semplicemente ingannato per raggiungere i suoi scopi. L’aveva fatto anche con lui, pensò Nebiros, aumentando la stretta sull’esile spalla di Aaron, e lui ancora pagava le conseguenze di quel gesto.

– Perché non mi rispondi? – supplicò il ragazzo, tirandogli leggermente il braccio – È da ieri che non ho notizie di Pamela e tu sei sparito per ore, mentre eravamo nell’Inferno, quindi sono sicuro che l’hai vista! Cosa le è successo? Sta bene?

L’uomo gettò uno sguardo leggermente spazientito ad Aaron: dopo tanto tempo erano di nuovo insieme, cos’aveva da continuare a chiedere di quella donna?

– È viva, naturalmente: sai che non può morire. Perché ti preoccupi, dunque?

– Ma con Berial…

– La questione tra loro è risolta. Berial non la perseguiterà più.

 _Lo farà con il nome di Bellus, ammesso che abbia ancora la faccia tosta di provarci_ , pensò: dalla scena madre che suo fratello aveva orchestrato il giorno prima, e che si era conclusa in un modo che mai si sarebbe aspettato, il signorino si era rinchiuso nel suo palazzo, con un’espressione torva da bambino viziato a cui è stato per la prima volta opposto un “no” secco e deciso. Il ricordo lo divertiva così tanto che gli affiorò un sorriso sulle labbra, che ebbe l’involontario risultato di tranquillizzare Aaron, che sospirò sollevato – Meno male, ero così in ansia!

Nebiros sfiorò con un bacio i capelli del ragazzo – Siamo arrivati.

Era da un po’ che camminavano nel bosco che celava la sua dimora ed erano giunti nella parte dell’intrico in cui nessuno degli abitanti del luogo, quelli che tenevano alla vita, per lo meno, si avvicinava mai: in uno spiazzo in mezzo agli alti alberi secolari, legato ad uno dei tronchi, scalpitava il suo cavallo; Aaron lo guardò malissimo: l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, Nebiros l’aveva usato per il suo misterioso viaggio di due settimane e poi era successo quel che era successo. Il ragazzo si strinse esitante contro il fianco del suo accompagnatore – Mica andiamo là sopra,  _vero_?

– Io non ho intenzione di farmi tutta la strada a piedi – tagliò corto l’uomo – Se a te va, però…

Un crepitio di foglie rumoreggiò alle loro spalle e, con un solo balzo, Aaron si avvinghiò al braccio di Nebiros, gridando di spavento – Lo prenderò per un no – ghignò divertito Nebiros; si accostò al cavallo, una bestia meravigliosa dalle lunghe zampe affusolate, la criniera simile a seta appena filata che riluceva alla luce, le due grandi ali candide raccolte sui fianchi in attesa di poterle spiegare, e gli accarezzò il muso, sciogliendone le briglie – Non è così difficile, devi soltanto tenerti aggrappato forte a me.

– Ma non potremmo…

Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché, in un attimo, l’altro lo aveva afferrato per i fianchi e deposto in sella al destriero, che nitrì innervosito da tanta malagrazia ai suoi danni.

– Nonononono! Fammi scendere! – piagnucolò Aaron, terrorizzato sia di cadere, sia di toccare quel cavallo spaventoso.

– Tutte queste bizze hai imparato a farle a casa di quella donna? – commentò Nebiros, salendo tranquillamente in sella; afferrò le mani tremanti del ragazzo e se le posò attorno ai fianchi, poi colpì con decisione il fianco del cavallo e quello partì al piccolo trotto, rimanendo in terra, con grande sollievo del suo spaventato secondo passeggero.

Man mano che si inoltravano nel bosco, la nebbia si addensava attorno a loro, tanto che Aaron si domandava come facesse l’uomo a sapere dove stavano andando; non sentiva alcun rumore, tranne il suono degli zoccoli del cavallo ed il fruscio del mantello di Nebiros contro il suo viso. Sapeva benissimo cosa si celava dietro a quell’impalpabile manto color fumo: mostri, creature demoniache che non attendevano altro che affondare le loro zanne nella carne degli uomini; gli sembrava quasi di vedere i loro occhi famelici, tra le maglie grigie della nebbia, e si accoccolò contro la schiena dell’altro, affondandovi il viso per non dover vedere ancora quella spaventosa distesa umida e silenziosa. Gli era mancato l’odore di Nebiros, si accorse di colpo, gli era mancato sentire i suoi lunghi capelli sfiorargli il volto, le sue mani fredde accarezzarlo, la sua voce sarcastica stuzzicarlo o sgridarlo. Si tenne più stretto, come se gli scossoni del cavallo fossero altrettanti tentativi di allontanarlo di nuovo da lì, e sentì una delle mani guantate dell’uomo posarsi sulle sue, lisciandole gentilmente; Aaron posò una guancia contro la sua schiena ed una lacrima gli scivolò giù dagli occhi al pensiero che era finita, che poteva finalmente tornare a casa.


End file.
